The New Girl in Town
by Hideme95
Summary: Jacob is still broken after Bella choose Edward over himself. He's healing, but he might just need a little shove in the right direction. Enter star-crossed lovers. Jacob/OC. Hiatus.


Marked as his… By Desiree Kress

_She's gone….and what hurts the most is she didn't even give me a chance….she was so focused on that bloodsucker that she didn't see what I was capable of! I could give her more than that leech ever could! I didn't tell her all I wanted too and now I have to pay for it. I had so much to say and she just walked away. Now I don't get to see her anymore. That filthy doctor changed her and now they're gone! Now I'm stuck wondering what could have happened if he hadn't come back, If he left her to me. It would have taken her time but I had the patience. She would have loved me. Now it's hard to get up and get dressed in the morning. I don't think I'll ever be okay again. I'm dead on the inside and they can feel it too, the whole pack can. _

Running, the thoughts filled my head. I was by myself, going as far away as I could; running as if my thoughts were chasing me, hoping to get away from them, maybe out run them. Sam told me to go, that he would keep the others back, that he knew how it felt to need to clear your head. His only condition was to come back by morning. My legs were burning as I ran into the next state, keeping to the forest, into Oregon. I had been running since late afternoon.

That was when I saw her, laying against the tree, looking sickly and beaten, broken and pained, but most of all scared. I had to help her, make her feel better, I just had to. I didn't even know why, but I felt that if I didn't I would die. My world consisted of nothing but helping her, and I had to now. I had to help her, this girl I had never seen before. All I was thinking about was that I must protect from whatever it was that was hurting her.

Rukia's POV

A month he'd been gone. Dad had said he would be back by two weeks. That he was sorry he couldn't take me. And he hasn't even called yet! I think I'm going to have an Anxiety attack! The clock in the background seemed to go slower with every tick…tock…tick…tock, as it read 11:42 pm. He's left before on trips like these. But all those times he called me to say he was sorry that it was going to take him a little longer. I kept my sanity though, well, at least until someone knocked the front door off the hinges! Two tall men walked through the dusty air and over the door 

laying flat on the floor. I didn't take anymore time to run out the back when I heard "Get her!" from one of the men's deep voice.

I don't know how long I ran but it felt like hours and hours. Hours through the trees and the bushes that grabbed and scraped at my legs. When I thought I couldn't run anymore my cut and bruised legs gave way. I had run a good ways through the forest behind our house. I looked down at my red tainted legs. I was about to pass out against the tree trunk behind me. I slid down it, the ground cold, frozen with night's breath. I was shivering, almost numb as the rain pelted my cheeks and washed away the blood so I could see the real pain. It stung but eventually relieved them from the burning of my muscles being over used made. I was drifting off when I heard a rustle in the bushes. Jumping to my feet quick ready to sprint again, I saw a brown messy haired wolf, and it was huge! A horse-sized immense wolf! I was scared for my life, but my legs threatened to give way to my exhaustion. I couldn't hold myself up any longer. I figure being eaten by a pack of huge wolves is better than all of this; for all I know both of my parents are dead now. My face was coming in contact with the mud stained ground at a rapid rate now, and I expected a shocking pain in my body when I hit the ground, but all I felt was furry softness. I forced my heavy lids open once more to see the wolf had caught me, looking at me with eyes that just couldn't be a wolf's, they showed so much emotion, speaking to me the sorrow and the pain it felt. And it was warm, like a burning fever… I missed the warmth; daddy used to hold me when I was cold and he felt like a sun. I lathered in the feeling, blackness surrounding me and the wind began to whip at my face but I was too out of it to notice with the wolf's warmth lulling me to sleep. And then, I was out like a drug had just kicked in; nothing was going to wake _me_ easily.

Later

I woke up under a different tree, one that shaded me from the dropping rain. For some odd reason I felt warmer than usual. I lifted my head and felt something shift under me. I looked down, and immediately knew why I was still warm. The wolf was lying under me serving as protection from the cold and freezing ground. It looked at me with those eyes I remembered. They were so human, a warm chocolate brown, holding worry within their depths. I was still in awe that the creature didn't hurt me, no the opposite really, without it I would have probably 

gotten frost bite or be in worse condition. I smiled and confusion clouded its precious eyes. Its head tilted to the side. I gave it a hug and buried my face in its messy russet colored coat. Taking in the sent I shifted and automatically winced. Pain shot up my leg, leaving a burning sensation. I looked down at it to see raw skin that was badly scathed that stung against the mud that slithered its way into the cuts. I inhaled sharply and brought it up closer looking at it when I felt a blistering heat and then a relieving cold, I looked down and the wolf was licking my scrapes, cleaning them with its tongue. I pulled away but it growled at me and resumed licking. I looked, wide-eyed, wondering why on earth a wild wolf would care so much about something that could easily be its dinner. Once the animal was finished it nuzzled my hand. I got the idea and began stroking the fur on the russet colored head. I combed my fingers through the silky soft mess of fur, rubbing behind the ears, down its neck, and repeated the motion repetitiously, when I suddenly felt an urge to ask "Are you a boy?" It shook its head. I was in complete astonishment! It can understand me?! "Well, I should call you something….." I contemplated. "I think I'll call you chocolate, because of your eyes." Chocolate got up and nuzzled at me to get up. I stood wobbly but I had enough strength to stand for a little bit. He pushed my legs to the side of a house, then to an open window. I looked at it, shook my head and backed up. "I can't just break an entry." I looked at Chocolate. He whimpered, and whimpered, and whimpered; he just wouldn't stop! Then finally he stopped and jumped through the open window himself. "Chocolate!" I half whispered half yelled. He was whimpering from the bed. I realized it smelt like him. The whole room smelt like him, like the forest pines, like the bushes, the fresh air; an impossible to describe scent. I looked in through the open hole and saw a messy small room, with clothes scattered everywhere, and books laying in piles on the shelves and the blankets on the bed pushed off. The closet door was wide open but what looked like the main door was closed and another I guess to be the bathroom shut also. "Is this you're room?" Of course! It was probably his owner's room. He shook his head yes and whimpered again. I exhaled sharply. "Oh fine!" Chocolate's face broke into a wolfish grin with his tongue hanging out of the side. I crawled through the small window with a little difficulty but finally got through. He jumped down and pushed my legs towards the bed I was trying to stand my ground but I was loosing fairly quickly and fell onto the bed. The wolf then jumped up and trapped me onto the mattress by lying over my stomach. I struggled to move, or at least get into a comfortable position. Gosh! He weighted a ton! "Oh good grief at 

least let me get comfy!" His ear perked, and he rose so he was laying over me. I flipped onto my stomach and got comfortable. He sat back on me and I found myself warming up already and drifting off once again, this time to the rhythmic breathing of Jacob's light and quiet snores. I was so relaxed and comfortable that I forgot to think about what all happened tonight, or even the morning to come.

When I woke I was shivering, all warmth gone. I had a problem with retaining heat. I looked around a remembered that I wasn't in my own house anymore. I saw the doorknob turn and quickly rolled over and began to snore faking sleep. I couldn't hear anything but I felt steaming hot breath by my ear making me shiver. The person pulled a blanket over me and sat down. "I know you're not asleep. You don't snore, you didn't last night either." It was a boy's voice. I opened one eye and jumped back; he was closer than I thought. He laughed. "It was worth a try." I shrugged. "So you slept okay? I hope you enjoyed my bed." He smiled a big goofy smile. It reminded me of Chocolate's. "I'm sorry for taking your bed. This is ganna sound really weird but I think your pet led me in here last night…I probably got your sheets and everything dirty. I'm so sorry, but he wouldn't even let me move. He laid on me!" I objected. The boy just continued to laugh. "What?!" I was becoming annoyed. "Never mind." He avoided answering the question. He turned to look at me once I got up. "Well hold on a sec." He went over to the dresser and pulled out a pair of sweats and an oversized t-shirt. "Put these on; those have to be uncomfortable." He pointed to the bathroom. I walked in but left the light off; I hate the light, my eyes are too sensitive. I quickly pulled my shirt off my head and replaced it with the boy's, leaving my bra on. The shirt just about swallowed me whole! But it was better than my old tank top. Then I pulled my night boxers off and replaced that with his sweatpants, luckily for me I have shaped hips so they didn't completely fall off, they were barely holding onto my waist. I took my wet clothes and rolled them in a ball. I walked back in his room and noticed he had curtains on the window blocking the light, and I was thankful; it's too bright. He was lying with his back against the wall on his bed, legs hanging off the side, and hands behind his head, a picture of ease. He sat up and smiled ear to ear when he saw me walk out. The boy looked up and down examining the outfit. "Oh shut up, I know what you're thinking!" I glared at him. "Oh do you now?" His 

smile widened, showing off a set of sparkly white teeth. God, he was gorgeous! "What's your name?" He asked suddenly. I blushed, I tend to do that a lot; it's something I can't control. "Rukia." I stated. "And what's yours?" I returned the question. "Jacob Black." He smiled his head tilting higher, and his smile prominent. I could tell he's a joker. He strode over and took the wad of wet and muddy clothes form me and put them in a pile along with some other clothes in a corner of his room. "Come on, you have to be hungry." He opened the door and walked down a dark hall. He didn't bother to turn any of the lights on. It was really cold in his house too, but his clothes were cozy and warm, the shirt by itself went mid thigh on me. I smelt the air and noticed the foresty, calming smell, left the atmosphere when we left the boy's room, but was still radiating off his clothes. It was intoxicating. I inhaled letting it drench my nostrils. We entered what looked like the living room. The couch was empty but the television was going, a game on the screen, and an older looking man in a wheel-chair. He looked a lot like Jacob did from the back but with longer hair tied back with a rubber band. The man turned around in his seat and took a look at me. He chuckled. "Well I see Jake's clothes are a little big." He continued to laugh. "Just a little." I smiled sheepishly. Come over here, sit down, and make yourself comfortable." I went to sit on the tattered couch beside the man. It was comfortable, and well broke in. "I'm Billy, Jacob's father." He introduced himself. "My name is Rukia sir." I gave my name as a reply. "Call me Billy, no need to be so formal." That seemed to make me more comfortable, he was a laid back person. At least he wasn't going to kill me for breaking an entry. "So, what brought you here?" He began an interrogation. Oh man this was going to take a while. "It's a long story. I'm really sorry for breaking in. I really should go. I'll see if I can find my way back to my house….somehow." I tried to wiggle my way out of it, but was unsure where I would go anyway. I had never been out of the town my house was in. I didn't even now what direction it would be in. "Start from the begging I have all day." Billy assured me, pressing the information. "Well…I'm really a little confused myself." I collected my thoughts. "My dad left for a business trip to Arizona, he said he had some business to take care of. My only thing was that there was a mass murder breakout over there, but then again he always go to places that are like that and they seem to have the perfect timing, then when he get's back it just goes away. He told me he would be gone for about two weeks. Dad's left before, a bunch of times, but usually when he's late coming home he calls or something, and he doesn't keep his cell on him when he 

leaves so I don't know how to get a hold of him. He was suppose to come back about a week and a half ago, then last night I was on the couch just doing nothing but thinking and all the sudden these two guys broke the door down and started chasing me, so I ran. I got really tired and my legs got scraped. The blood was making me dizzy and I was getting stopped. That's when your…wolf-thing…found me and I fell. It caught me and when I woke up took me here and well….hi." I didn't really know what to say. "Look I'm really sorry, if I can just get my clothes I'll leave. I didn't mean to get you into anything." I was getting up when Billy stopped me. "No, if there are people looking for you then you certainly won't go back there. They'll be looking for you, and I doubt they'll come here." "Where exactly is here, if you don't mind me asking?" I was a little weary; I have no Idea where I am or who these people are. "And where is Chocolate?" "Well, you're in La Push, it's a reserve." Billy answered. "Who's Chocolate?" Billy looked at me if I had gone crazy. Jacob came over to sit down on the couch. He was so quiet I forgot he was here. "Your wolf; I didn't know its name and Chocolate's eyes are so beautiful. I was confused when Jacob's cheeks took on a pinkish color. It looked cute in contrast with his skin tone; I had to suppress a giggle. "It was really protective, like it wouldn't leave me alone. That's some animal you got on your hands there." I was a little wonder some about that, it wouldn't leave my side yesterday and then it just disappeared. "What did you say your father did? What's his name?" He continued, leaving my question unanswered. "He's a sergeant, and I don't really know what he does when he leaves. His name is Demetrious. And my mother died when I was born." He looked at me like I was a newly found dinosaur. "Can I see your wrists?" Well that was random. I held out my wrist. "Why?" I was about to call him crazy. He looked over it and traced over my birth mark. "Where did you get this?" He said breathlessly. "It's a birthmark; I've had it since before I can remember." He looked up at my face and pulled me into a smoldering hug. "You are her." I was confused now. "What? I'm who?" He ignored my question. "Do you know who your mother was?" "I've seen pictures, I know her name is Marina, but that's about it. Dad doesn't like to talk about her." I explained. "I knew your mother a very long time ago, sorry if I freaked you out there." He explained himself. "Really?" My eyes were stinging and I was holding back tears. I hated to talk about her. The other kids used to mess with me about it, not having a mother I mean. It's hard, especially when some of the girl things took over my life. "What's she like?" I couldn't help but ask. Billy smiled. "She was a talented girl that Marina was. And 

she was way too curious for her own good." He chuckled. "Do you know what your father is?" His facial expression changed to serious. It looked odd on him for some reason. It just didn't seem to fit his personality. "What do you mean 'what he is'?" I was a little afraid now. "Never mind." Once again he was smiling, but I was curious now. "What is it?" I was going to be persistent. "You wouldn't want to believe me. 'Try me." I challenged. He gave me a look, as if judging me. "Another time. Jacob the boys are here." He changed the direction of his words to Jacob, who was now leaning against the door frame. My question was interrupted by a call form someone. "Hey Jake come on Emily's cooking today!" A deep male voice came from outside. I turned around just as the front door opened. "Come on- oh who do we have here?" He looked at me. "This is Rukia." Billy announced. "Quil Ateara." He shook my hand with a strong bulky arm, flexing his muscles. "Sam's comin' in." Jacob looked and sounded reluctant. Just then another man walked in, taller and more mature looking than the other Quil or Jacob, but still really young. He motioned his head to me. "That her?" He asked. Jacob shook his head. Quil gave me a different look this time. He was examining me. "Am I missing something?" I was a little annoyed that no one was telling me anything. "She's Demetrious' and Miranda's." The information Billy gave had no importance to me but apparently it meant something to all of them. "I'm Sam Uley. What's your name?" He acted nicer than he looked capable of being. "Rukia." I answered. "Jacob I'd like to speak with you." Sam's words weren't directed to me anymore. He sighed and walked outside.

Jacob's POV

Oh man, here it comes. "So, how does it feel to imprint?" My eyes were about to pop out of socket. "What are you talking about?" I knew what he was talking about but I wanted him to prove me wrong. "You imprinted her." Sam confirmed. "But…I…" I stumbled to process it all. "No matter how much you think you still love Bella, she's not yours. Your mate is standing in your living room, probably freaked out right about now, missing her father, and scared to go back home." Sam continued, and after a long pause added "She needs you." Sam had a good point, but he wasn't going to give in so easily. "No, she's not freaking out she's fine, and 

she not scared, just look at 'er. Plus I don't even know who she is; she don't know me, much less love me." But all the while I said it I was trying to convince myself as well, convince myself that I didn't imprint her, persuade myself that my heart would never be given to anyone else to shatter and leave on the ground. "You don't know that she's not scared just by the look on her face. Look at me; I can keep a strait face when I want one. She has no mother, she's probably teased about it, she probably wants to know what it feels like to have one; you learn to tune everyone else out and keep a blank expression when things like that happen. You know how dad's can be and if I remember Demetrius, even when I was four he expected me to know how to do everything and to know right form wrong, Marina on the other hand balanced him out. She was like everyone's mom, she was the mediator, the one who calmed the guys down and baked cookie for us. He was probably hard on her." Sam rambled on. "Rukia said herself she doesn't know where her dad is. So what do you think? She's in a place she's never seen before and we're probably just confusing her. I don't know about you but that would make me uncomfortable." He lectured. But he wasn't done yet. "I could hear your thoughts all last night; you were in wolf form. No matter how much you wanna deny it you love her more than Bella, you'll never be able to leave her, and you know she's scared. I could see you suffering form a distance watching her uncomfortable. It took all your strength didn't it, letting her be uncomfortable?" He continued. "This has nothing to do with Bella. I don't know why you're bringing her into this." But after I said that and what Sam said settled in I looked back at the door. I was itching to go back in, to give her a hug and to tell her it'll be okay, that she was going to stay here and he'll stay with her the whole time, that she was safe here, to make her feel safe. Sam's words hit me like a brick to the head. Her Dad probably expected a lot from her, he probably didn't know how to take care of a girl. I didn't want to just give up on Bella though…….But who am I kidding?! She'd been gone for a year now. And Rukia needed me, I'll keep her safe here, she'll go to school in La Push and she can stay at the house. There was nothing wrong with this plan other than...oh yeah; I'm a hormone crazed werewolf that just imprinted. Yeah, this is ganna go wonderfully. I thought in grim sarcasm.

Rukia's POV

Quil was really fun to be around. He was easy going and lovable. I felt a little better talking to him, but I was uncomfortable after Jacob and Sam left the room and I 

didn't' know why. It just felt weird without seeing Jake in the corner of my eye, having his sent fill the room. Quil's sent was close but it was different, he had a clean smell to him like soap covering up the woodsy scent, and it mixed with his toothpaste. Sam stepped back in the now crowded living room with Jacob following behind him, seeming to be lost in his own mind. Suddenly breathing came easily again and my mind was at ease again. It was a weird feeling, and it seemed to go away so quickly for it to be so restricting. Sam gave smirked at me and I tilted my head to the side and gave him questioning look. He just shook his head smiling. "Rukia would you like to come eat at my fiancé's house with me and the guys. "There are more of you?" I was shocked. Jacob answered for him. "They're in the car. Come on, they'll love you." I looked over at him, and saw the striking similarity to the wolf's eyes. They showed hidden and clouded emotions that I could identify. He gestured to the door with his head and held out his hand. I hesitantly took his hand and let him pull her along. It felt so much better holding his hand then before. His enclosed over mine and mine fit nicely in his. It was so warm too, compared to the cold atmosphere that was La Push. It was still raining. Before I stepped out I came to a halt. "Hold on Jake. I'm ganna use the bathroom." I whispered close to him. I let go of his hand and started back to his room. I went through the open door and walked careful not step on anything, then into the bathroom. I looked into the mirror. I looked bad! I took the comb lying on the sink and re-pulled my ponytail up fixing my midnight curly hair back into its customary style. Then I took the extra rubber bands I kept on my wrist (I keep about 5 considering I break them a lot) and fixed the clothes, tying the sleeves so it looked like more of a tank top, pulling the tail of the baggy shirt and tied the rubber band around the wad of cloth I made so it hugged my hips, then did the same with the sweats, rolling the legs up so I wouldn't trip, then taking a once over in the mirror. At least that looks a little better, showing my figure more than I liked, the curve of my hip noticeable now and my small stomach visible, I wasn't swallowed by the clothes anymore. It was amazing what a few rubber bands could do. I walked back out, proud that my hair was manageable today, even if I had no control over the clothes. I kinda liked them, they were really comfortable and they smelt like heaven! I inhaled thinking about it. Mhm. I walked back into the room where Billy had resumed watching the television and everyone else but Jacob was gone. "Okay, I feel a little better. I had to fix my hair." I admitted. "When we get to Emily's you can use some of her clothes." He assured me. Once again he grabbed my hand like it was nothing special and walked 

to the car waiting out side. It wasn't nothing for me though; guys usually aren't as friendly as these folks have been. Normal people think I'm a freak that I haven't been raised properly without a mom and all. Outside he shielded me from the rain, opened the car door, and got in. He pulled me in his lap and buckled the seat belt over my lap and around to his side. I looked beside us where Quil and another boy was sitting. "Ruki, this is Jared, and in the front is Embry, in the back is Paul and." Jacob introduced. Jared gave me a warm smile. "Hey, I hear you met a wolf last night. Pretty scary huh?" He had a look that made me feel like I was missing something. "I like wolves, the one I met last night anyway. It was awesome!" I exclaimed. They all laughed except Jacob. "Well you'll like it around here then, there are a bunch of those around here." This came from the guy in the back. "Paul he put out his hand." I shook his and like Jacobs his was huge compared to mine. "You're tiny." He laughed. "Hey! I'm not that small! You're just too big." I wacked his arm, he didn't seem to notice. "Well you know Jake is bigger than me." Paul raised an eyebrow at me as if challenging to say something about the boy whose lap I was sitting in. "I know." I shrugged my shoulders. "What out, Kim said that about Jacob and she paid." Jared warned me. "And just what was that?" I gave a 'yeah right' look. "I tickled her until her stomach hurt and she was blue in the face." Jacob stated matter-of-factly. "Yeah well, you don't know where I'm ticklish." I back fired. "I betcha I could find out." He gave me a mischievous look. "We're here." Sam interrupted. Not now!" I unbuckled and jumped out quickly. He started to chase me. I screamed and ran laughing. I turned around and suck my tongue out, but I hadn't realized how close he was so I ran faster around the yard of Emily's house. He tackled me and we rolled around the grass. I was laughing my ass off, when he pinned me down. "Gotcha." He whispered. "Not quite." I slid out from under him and ran back towards the car looking back to see where Jacob was, when all the sudden I was lifted up and spinning around in the air. I squealed and laughed to see Paul had lifted me and was spinning me in circles at arms length as if I weighed no more than a three year old. He stopped and let me down. We were both still laughing as he said "I told you that you were small." He smiled at me. I was so dizzy that I fell backwards in the grass and laid there trying to catch my breath. That was the most fun I've had in ages. Dad never did anything like that. It was so fun! Then the sky was replaced with Jacob's face, is hair hanging down. "You alright there lil' girl?" He laughed. "I haven't had that much fun since my aunt died." I giggled. He pulled me up and steadied me. Everyone was looking at us 

smiling. I saw Sam's arm around a girl, and guessed it was the Emily that they were talking about. She was strikingly beautiful, all but a gruesome scar that stretched all along one side of her face. Like a scared over claw mars, that of a bears maybe. I didn't have trouble ignoring the scar because I was so used to my dad's and I have a scar under my left eye, so it was no big deal. I walked to the steps, and she came to give me a big hug. "Hi you must be Rukia. I'm Emily." Half her mouth gave a smile the other side still in its primate grimace. "Hi Emily, you're beautiful." I smiled sincerely at her. Her face turned into more of a frown. "I don't need your sympathy Rukia." She told me. "I gave her a questioning look. "Sympathy for what?" She sighed. "My face." I examined her face. "What about it?" I was really confused now. "The scars." She told me like it was something an idiot would know. "What does that have to do with me giving you sympathy? I said you were beautiful, what does that have to do with sympathy?" I raised my eyebrow at her. She looked me strait in the eye, then a smile slowly crept across her face and she yelled "Food's in the Kitchen." She walked away with a single tear falling onto her cheek a smile still intact. Sam looked from her to me and gave me the best smile I think I could see radiate from his face. Then he walked in after Emily.

Jake's POV

"What does that have to do with me giving you sympathy? I said you were beautiful, what does that have to do with sympathy?" She asked at her face contracted in a cute face of confusion. I swear she was an innocent angel. I knew how happy Emily must have been. Rukia completely looked past her scar, the one thing that haunts her all the time. Emily looked Rukia strait in the eye, then a smile slowly crept across her face and she yelled "Food's in the Kitchen." She walked away with a single tear falling onto her cheek a smile still intact. Sam looked from Emily to Rukia and gave her the biggest smile I have ever seen him give anyone other than Emily. Then he walked in after her. He was overjoyed at the affect Rukia had on Emily. I walked up behind Rukia how was still confused. "That was the sweetest thing you could have done fro Emily." I whispered in her ear. "I don't see what's so bad about her face, she's so pretty and you can tell she denies it. She shouldn't do that." She said in her small voice. "You're really something you know that?" Quil stated to Rou. "You guys are so weird." She shook her head at us. "Come on." I laughed and pulled her in the house. I walked in and stood by the table. "Hey, ladies first!" Emily hit Paul's hand away from the pancakes and muffins. "That's okay they can 

get what they want." Rukia told her. "No, trust get what you want now, they'll eat it all." She pressed, handing her a plate. "But there's a lot of food here." She went wide-eyed. "Yeah well, they eat a lot." She grabbed a pancake and muffin, surrendering. I don't see how those girls can live on that little food. I stuffed my face racing the other guys to see who could get done the fastest. Within ten minutes the table was empty of food and full of crumbs and used plates. "Oh my gawd!" Rukia yelled. "We all looked right at her." "You guys eat as much as my dad does!" Sam snickered. I knew what we were all thinking. _Well duh, he is one of us._ Emily laughed. "Try cooking for them everyday. It takes up most of my morning!" Rou laughed too. "I can't cook. Neither can…well…could my dad." I could see the light in her eyes die and I swear it could have killed me right there. I restrained though. Then I saw Sam staring at me. I looked away quick knowing that he was trying to catch me in the act of caring too much. Then I got angry again. I'm not in love with her! I'll never give my heart to anyone again! Everyone got quiet until she said. "Well I better be leaving, thanks again." I stood up, stopping her. "You heard my dad earlier, you can't go back to your house and you didn't even know where you were, and you said yourself that there are guys looking for you." I tried reasoning with her. "Yeah, I insist that you stay here. We have an extra room." Emily added trying to give me some back up. "But I don't want to intrude and where would I go to school?" She was being stubborn. "You aren't intruding and you can go to the La Push high school with the boys." Emily kept at it. "I don't have anything with me." Yep she was going to be a tough one to handle. "You can use some of my stuff until we go get you some new things." See the thing is, Emily's stubborn too, and for once I'm actually thankful for it. Finally we got Ruki to agree to stay here. I went outside to get some fresh air and avoid the looks I was getting from the pack.

2


End file.
